Comic-con Madness
by Pinkcatsnowflake
Summary: After being dragged to comic-con by his nerd of a cousin, Jake makes an intereting incounter with the cosplayed "Ice Queen" Could this just be a one time thing, or could it be more? Jelsa (oneshot?) might be more if I get the support, no powers, modern AU, and all that jazz. Rating for future chapters(?)
1. Chapter 1

I don't exactly remember just how it all started, but I have a feeling it was when my cousin persuaded me to go to Comic-Con. Now, just to make this clear, I am not some geek who spends their time watching anime or reading comic books, I' the complete opposite, the only reason why I'm here is because my cousin Harry desperately wanted to come' and his parents didn't want him going alone.

"Seriously Jake, thanks for coming with me, you're the best!" said my cousin excitedly "And your cosplay is the bomb!"

Another thing, I didn't choose to cosplay as Jack Frost, but Harry didn't want me being 'left out', so insisting on the fact that I look exactly like the movie character, he found a way to make me looking like an idiot with a stick (sorry, _staff_ ), he even went as far as bleaching my hair, which actually looks pretty cool.

"Thanks man" I grumble "You don't look too bad yourself"

He beams at me, he had spent nearly a year on his Hiccup cosplay, and it came out rather good.

"So, explain to me. What so amazing about Comic-Con anyway?" I ask him as we get closer to the doors.

He stares at me horrified.

"It's only the best thing in the entire universe!" he says "You get to buy merch from your fav' shows/mangas/movies and there's this cosplay competition, which I'm hoping to win this year, and some people have these 'Free Hugs' signs which are fun too"

And that's when we finally get in, and the number of people amazes me, and the number of these people who have made an effort to 'cosplay'.

"OMG! Jake! Look!" shouts Harry pointing at a plushy stand "They have a Toothless!"

And he drags me to the stand and starts fangirling over the cuddly toy and negotiating the price with the seller.

Meanwhile, I start looking around, leaning on the staff thingy that Harry had made me.

"Um, excuse me?" asks a small boy who was holding his mother's hand "Could I get a picture, please?"

I guess this is just the normal thing here, so I put on my "Frostiest" smirk ad pose for the camera.

"Thank you!" says the boy hugging my legs, and then walks off with his mum.

My eyes then land on the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, sure she might have been all dressed up, but I could tell her beauty was genuine, and she was probably the most beautiful girl on the planet, I had to talk to her.

I turn away for just a second to tell Harry I'm going to 'walk around', and when I turn back, she was gone. A normal person would probably have left it at that, but not me, I _needed_ to meet this girl. So naturally, I start searching for this goddess on earth, stopping for pictures when needed, because it would be rude not to.

But after two hours of searching, I had no results, and just when I was going to give up-

"Excuse me?"

I turn around to find a bunch of teenage girls, looking a little flushed.

"Would you mind posing with Queen Elsa for a picture? Please?"

I look behind the girls and find the one person I have been searching for, it's her.

"Um, sure" I say with a smirk, then I bow "That is, if her majesty is okay with that"

The girl rolls her eyes and giggles, a soft symphony in the noisy exposition halls.

The teenagers squeal.

"OMG! Thank you! Thank you! You're our OTP and we've been trying to get you in one place all morning!"

They're OTP, huh? I thought, Better make this count.

So just as they were taking the picture, I kissed the cosplayed Queen on the cheek, natural the girls squealed and ran off, while I stayed there with "Elsa".

"The name's Jake, your majesty" I said putting out my hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jake" said the girl in a British accent shaking my hand "I'm Elisabeth, but you can call me Liz"

"Well, Elisabeth" I ask "What brings you to Comic-con?"

"Well, you'd be surprised, my sister pulled me into it" she said with a sigh "but last minute she fell ill, but still insisted that I go because she had made such an effort on my 'ice dress'. What about you? RotG fa I suppose?"

I chuckle at her comment.

"Actually, no. My story isn't too far from yours, except, my cousin pulled me into it because he couldn't come alone, and he insisted that I make a fool of myself" I say with a smirk as we start walking "I'm actually supposed to be training for a big game on Tuesday"

Elisabeth smiles

"Oh! So you're a jock, are you?"

I roll my eyes at this.

"I guess you could call me that, but I'm not a footballing jock, if that's what you're thinking"

She was about to answer when we're stopped for a picture. Once the picture is taken, we are back on our way.

"So what sport do you play?" Liz askes me.

"Try and guess, your majesty"

She thinks a while.

"Does it involve teamwork?"

"No"

"Rackets?"

"Yes"

"Hum...Tennis?"

"No" I say with a smirk "Come on your majesty, I would I have thought you would have guessed already!"

"Give me a minute!" she said with a giggle "Badminton?"

"Nope"

"Squash?" she says questioningly.

"Neither" I say with a laugh "Do you give up?"

"Yes I do Frost, so what's the answer?" she says sounding a little bit gutted.

"Table Tennis"

"Table Tennis? That hardly needs any practice!" she says with a laughs

"Oh Yeah? In that case, I dare you to a game, the loser pays for lunch" I say with a smirk.

"What? I never said-"

I put a finger over her mouth.

"Yeah, but you questioned my skills, so take the dare, or I shall suppose that you are chicken"

I hear a click of a camera and I know someone has just taken a picture of our little argument.

Elisabeth removes my hand from her face.

"Fine" she says "But if I win, I won't accept Starbucks!"

"Fine"

 **A/N: Hello! So I first thought that this would be a cute one shot, but turns out I think it would be a cute story, so tell me what you think, because if you think it deserves more, do tell, but I won't be able to update till I've gotten further with my other stories. Hope you enjoyed this.**

∞ **Pinkcatsnowflake**


	2. Chapter 2

Jake had been waiting in front of the gym for quarter of an hour, and he was starting to think that Elisabeth had blown him off and that she wasn't going to show up. He decided he would give her another ten minutes to get there.

He didn't actually know what to expect, while they had been at comic-con she had mentioned that her platinum blonde wig had started to get itchy and that her contacts were making her vision blurry, do the girl that would show up today would not be at all like the Ice Queen he had seen at the Con.

After precisely 8 minutes and 57 seconds he heard the rapid tap of heavily studded boots on the pavement to his right, he turned his head and he saw a girl, her black hair was cut into a pixie cut with purple and pink streaks died into it, she wore a pair of heavily ripped black jeans, a nirvana band top and a checkered shirt tied around her waist, dark eyeliner contoured her grass green eyes, and her lips were coated in black lipstick. The girl came up to Jake, completely out of breath.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I missed the bus, so I had to wait ten minutes for the next one, and then I didn't have the right change, and then I missed the stop, and it was all very annoying, and then I was afraid you would have left because you thought I Wasn't coming, which I wouldn't have blamed you for, so I started to run, which isn't easy with biker boots, and so yeah" the girl finally took deep breath "Sorry"

And then the facts hit him like a cold snowball to the face, this punk rock girl was Elisabeth, and he found her even more beautiful like this than he had at comic-con.

"Wow!" was all that he found to say "You look amazing"

This made Elisabeth giggle "Thanks, I was actually afraid you wouldn't recognize me" she said with a shy laugh.

"I almost didn't" admitted Jack "Any way, you want to get to the game?"

Elisabeth nodded "Yeah, might as well get it over with, I'm starved and I can't wait to see where you'll be taking me"

"I think you mean where you'll be taking me, I have been playing table tennis for six years now Snow Queen"

He lost, he had no idea how, but he did, and so there he was in a café paying for Elisabeth's lunch.

"I did tell you it wasn't a reel sport" said Elisabeth as she drank her sugar free lemonade.

"I went easy on you" grumbled Jake as he poked his pasta with his fork "Plus you cheated, all you had to do was bat your eyes and I would miss my shot"

Elisabeth giggled "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said innocently "I have to blink, you were just looking at me when I did"

Jake rolled his eyes "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come see me at the game this Wednesday? I mean, you don't have to, I was just thinking, but I'm guessing you're not in America for much longer, and you probably have better things to do than go to a silly high school table tennis game, but you know, I thought I might as well invite you, but I'll get it if you don't want to, I mean-"

"I'd love to"

Jake looked at her as if she had just grown wings "Really? I mean you're not joking? Like, you're really going to come?"

Elisabeth laughed "Obviously, I'm not going to say yes and then not come, and yes I might not be in America much longer, but my sister is still extremely ill and keeps mumbling some gibberish about her boyfriend Christopher who's back in England, and I tell you, it's not always the most enjoyable thing to listen to"

Jake was sure that he looked like an idiot he was smiling so much, but in that moment he didn't care

"Ok, well, great, well, I'll give you my number and like that I can keep you posted on all the information"

Elisabeth smiled "Okay, but first can we finish lunch?"

"Sure, one thing at a time, lunch, then table tennis"

 **A/N: So there, I know I've sort of neglected this, but I suddenly had inspiration to do a follow up, I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for all the amazing fee back I've had from you guys**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**

 **PS: I was thinking of making a Tumblr page, where I'd post all sorts of previews of my chapters, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews**


	3. Jack Frost Info for you sickos

Hey guys, so this isn't a chapter to do with the story, but I had to update this because if not I would keep getting reviews about Jack Frost, the boy who never grew up, so if that doesn't interest you I get it, and I Will not mind if you don't read this.

Now, for those who are still here, I'd like to start with the fact that I totaly understand the fact that you're curious, but harasing me with reviews on evry single one of my stories isn't going to change that, and get that you want to know, I really do, and I would have sent you a PM but you were all gests, so I couldn't.

So, since I'm very understanding, and because I'm in a good mood, I will answer your question.

During the time in Neverland, Elsa is 15 or 16, making her 18ish when she sees Jack again.

Anna is 12 or 13, don't sk why, she just is.

And that makes Olaf 6 or 7.

I personaly think that this is all pretty acurate, since Anna would be going through the "starting to see boys as a thing" phase, Olaf going through the "I'm sort of starting to understand the concept of life" phase, and Elsa would be going through the "Oh sh*t, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, would you slow down please" phase.

Thanks for harassing me you weardoes.

Pinkcatsowflake

PS: No I'm sh*t t drawing so I really can't draw Elsa and Jack


	4. Chapter 3

Jake was a nervous wreck, he couldn't think straight, his hands were shaking, his knees were knocking, and butterflies were going mental in his stomach.

At the start of the day, he had been overjoyed, he was going to see Elisabeth again, and show of his skills, but the closer he got to the big game, the more nervous he got. What if she didn't show? What if he made a fool of himself? What if he lost the game? What if-

"Jake?" called a voice from the back of the locker room "Jake? Are you in here?"

Jake just sat there on the bench, head in his hands, he felt Elisabeth's presence as soon as she was in the room, but he couldn't say anything, all he could do was sit. He only slightly flinched when she placed one of her small, gloved hands on his arm.

"Jake? Are you all right?" she asked in her cute British accent "Is something wrong?"

Jake brought his head up and looked into her green eyes that were filled with concern.

"Um, no, I'm just a little nervous"

The Brit sighed in relief "I thought you were hyperventilating by the sound of your breathing, your friend Titania sent me in to check up on you, she's really nice by the way, she has great hair"

Jake chuckled "Yeah, we've been friends for years, and she's always been as colourful" he said getting up so he was towering over her, even with her incredibly thick souled boots "I'm glad you're getting along with her, people tend to have problems with getting along with her since she has bags full of energy, which I'm sure you've noticed"

Elisabeth laughed, making Jake smile "Yeah no kidding, she nearly crushed me in a hug earlier"

Jake laughed "Yeah, I think she gets the strength of Edmund"

The Brit giggled "I guess so" she then looked up at Jake "Say, are her and Edmund an item or is it just a vibe they give off?"

The boy's eyes widened "Oh you noticed that did you? Well they're not officially a thing, it only gets serious when they're straight out drunk, so they forget everything the next day. But you can totally tell they like each other, my sister and I have even gone to the extent of betting when they'll confess when they're sober"

"Really? How far are you at the moment?"

"Well, Christina thinks it'll be after we graduate University, I'm saying a month before" replied Jake, tying his shoes.

Elisabeth chuckled "Right… well, I bet…just after the game"

Jake's eyes widened "What?"

"You heard me" she replied with a smirk.

"You seem very confident Miss Elisabeth, how come?"

"Because I am the perfect match maker" she said smugly, looking up at Jake, making his heart skip "I'll have you know, I'm the one who got my sister with her boyfriend, and my cousin, and my ex-best friend"

" _Ex_ -best friend?" asked Jake

"Yeah, after she got with her boyfriend, like almost two months after, I found her in my apartment half naked with my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend" she said with a sigh "Needless to say, we're no longer together"

The boy smirked as he reached into his locker "So, you're single now?"

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow "Yes, at this specific moment in time, I am single" she said looking down at her hands "But I'm okay with it really, I'm not one of those desperate girls who need guys to feel special or important"

Jake smiles, and as the coach comes in, he feels no more stress and is ready to go out there. But just as Elisabeth was going to go to the bleachers he stops her.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asks, furrowing her eyebrows

"Ed' is throwing a party at his house after the game… Do you want to come?" he asks, rubbing his neck nervously

The girl smiles "I'd love to, I've always wanted to see what a American house party is like"

Jake smiles, leaning over and kissing Elisabeth on the cheek before running out into the gym, leaving the girl to go up into the bleachers blushing bright red.

 **A/N: Hi guys, I know that it's been a long time coming, but I got addicted to anime and MLB so my mind was being drained by that, and I'm so so sorry, I do have other chapters ready on paper though, if I can find the papers that is, so they should be quickly up, but don't take my word for it, I'm terrible with keeping my word for that kind of stuff. Also, I know this is probably very short for the amount of time that I've not updated, but I will try and make it up to you promise.**

 **Anyway, it's great to be back and writing for you guys, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Pinkcatsnowflake❆**


	5. This is the end, I'm sorry

Hi guys. This is Natasha.

You all know me as Pinkcatsnowflake, but I think that it's time you knew me as well... me.

For those who are reading this, thank you for still believing in me, and staying by me, even if I'm the worst person on this planet, and can't update anything regularly.

As you have probably guessed by the name of this chapter, this is the end of my account of , simply because, I don't think it suits who I am anymore.

So I'm starting fresh. Writing is a very important to me, and it allows me to escape what's going on in my messed up mind, and I'm not ready to give it up just yet. So I'm moving to Tumblr, where I feel more at home, and I may be going onto wattpad as well after that. Over there I'll be able to take any story requests that you want, wheither it be Jelsa or anything else (Reader inserts are welcome too btw)

The concepts behind most of my fics had a lot of potential, that much I know, but they never worked out, because they never made it onto paper (Or onto "computer" if you'd pefer) which is why, if you ask, I will make one shots of the important events that would have happened in the fics, had I managed to keep them going. I've already written what would have happened at the end of A Tumble Down The Stairs, and even if it's just one of you who asks, I will post it on my Tumblr, which is under the same name as my username.

This run has been really unpredictable, and very spaced out, but I loved it just the same, and I hope you liked it too.

I still love you all with all my broken heart.

Natasha (aka Pinkcatsnowflake)


End file.
